MW3 Chapter II: WyndBaine
by arcane1994
Summary: Well, I decide to go with WyndBaine being sent somewhere else, considering I thought 'This won't work...so we'll find out what will happen...'


Later…

Out by the Jamming Radio tower, set up by the Spetsnaz, The Delta Team, known as Metal 0-1, has been sent to eliminate the tower in order to restore communications for all of New York City. Among the soldiers stood one man…Sandman…his teammates, Grinch, Truck, and Frost. Upon trying to reach the Stock Exchange, their primary target, they were ambushed by the Spetsnaz themselves and began firing at the group.

"Grinch!" said Sandman, "Lay down some cover fire! Truck, call in some backup! Frost, you're with me!"

"Yes Sir!" said all three, as they began carrying out their duties.

Both Frost and Sandman began booking it to the next set of cover, as the Russians continued laying siege upon the group. Grinch, though mellow at times, was not in the mood to die anytime at all, so he brought out the big guns that included the M60 and the PKP Pecheneg. Soon, he was regaining ground as the Russian began retreating from the unexpected surprise.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-1!" said Truck, "Requesting back-up pronto!"

"Metal 0-1, this is Metal 0-3" came the reply, "We're en route! We already have a soldier on the move and coming to your location quickly!"

"Roger that! Sandman, are you getting this?!"

"I hear you loud and clear, Truck! How long until that soldier comes?!"

"ETA: One Minute!"

"Got it!"

Soon, Truck dropped the comm-sat and picked up his gun, firing away at the Spetsnaz. The Russians were regaining their ground that they had lost to Grinch, and were closing in on Metal 0-1.

"Where the hell is that back-up?!" demanded Grinch.

Two blocks away…

I was sprinting towards the gunfire, as I ripped the throats of the enemy and dashed ever closer. As the Russians kept firing at me, more of them were starting to lose their focus on the target and were aiming at me. I dodged every bullet that they had to offer as I slew their comrades and slowly walked to the group. The group soon came out of hiding as they cautiously approached me.

"What a fortunate turn for us…" said Truck, as he patted my head.

"What have we here?" asked Sandman, as he came to my ear and picked up an ear-bud, "An animal that wants to fight the Russians…interesting…"

"Not just any animal…"

Sandman looked at me, until he realized that it was coming from the comm-sat itself.

"Talk to me…" started Sandman, "Is this the package?"

"Confirmed…" came the reply, "You're looking at a very rare animal…the Baransa Wolf…"

"Baransa?"

"The only species that could live anywhere…in the hottest desert, to the coldest of climates…"

"Understood…Metal 0-1 is out."

"Not quite…"

My ears twitched as I turned around and growled to see that a Russian that I killed had come back…somehow.

"You can speak English…?" asked Grinch.

"Of course I can speak English, you fool…" said the Russian, "I came to take that wolf to hell…but since I'm in no shape to fight…"

He pointed a gun straight at me, which made me put my ears back and step back a little.

"I'll just have to get rid of you myself…" sighed the Russian, "Farewell…"

As he said that, he fired at me and everything went to black, as I felt myself falling forever in total darkness…I couldn't breathe, as I kept falling through for what felt like eternity. Suddenly, I felt my body crash on something soft, as I rolled down and finally impacted on the ground…yet it felt so soft. I slowly opened my eyes and found out I was on grass, and that I rolled off a bush that took most of the blow. As I tried standing up, I realized that my legs were somewhat hard to stand on in the least. Through persistency, I finally stood up once more.

"Ugh…" I said, "I need something to drink…*!*"

I ran for the nearest pond and saw only myself.

"Hello?" I asked, and saw myself speak.

This completely freaked me out, as I saw myself speak perfectly.

"GAH!" I shouted, "What am I? How can I speak?"

Suddenly, I heard an explosion right above me. I looked up to see a ship heading straight for the ground, right where I was standing. I began panicking and booked it, trying to stay out of the radius of the blast. Soon, I heard another explosion that was coming at me fast. I booked it some more, until I was flung off the ground and into another set of bushes, where I hit my head and blacked out.

'I don't understand…' I thought, as I saw the world around me beginning to vanish, 'What happened to me…why am I here?'

Suddenly, I heard the rustling of a bush and saw a red animal walk to me and stare down at me.

"Huh…" said the red animal, "You look like you could use some help…I've got you."

All I could do was stare at him with my closing eyes, as I felt tired from the impact. Soon, I reached my limit and soon blacked out.

'Why am I here? How is this possible?'

"Wake up…"

I slowly opened my eyes to see the same red animal looking at me with some compassion, yet hardened look. I realized the red animal was a she…so I played it nice.

"Where…" I began, "Where am I…?"

"You're safe, wolf…" said the red animal, "You're the same as me…"

I didn't get it until she came closer to me.

"I'm Red…" said the wolf, "As you can see…I'm only just a Kerl…"

"A what?" I asked, trying to stand once more.

"A lone wolf…I'm the only one here in this house…"

"…I see…"

"What's your name?"

I walked past her and turned to see the curiousness in her eyes, which I couldn't deny.

"I'm WyndBaine…" I said, "I'm not from around here…"

"Well…I can show you…if you want me to…"

END OF PART II


End file.
